Time to Say Goodbye
by LEMONedy
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy's next mission is to search for a girl in the infamous ghost town, Silent Hill. Pyramid Head x Leon rape, yaoi, guro, one-shot, whatever.


Well, this is just fucking great, eh?

I was out and about again, thanks to the American government, looking for yet another damsel in distress. Ugh. Just the term makes 'Leon, help!' ring annoyingly through my head. Anyways, I was brought out here today to look for a young missing girl by the name of Alessa, said to last be seen in the ghost town of Silent Hill. I hadn't heard anything about B.O.W. activity, but I was warned to stay alert. Why did the douchebags have to be so vauge...

I came out with hardly anything, much to my regret. My trusty handgun, a few clips, an old worn picture of Alessa, my radio and a first aid kit. I should've learned that bringing food with me would be a smart idea, but I don't seem to be one to learn from experience, huh. I was driven into Silent Hill by a pretty looking police women, who seemed unhappy to do so. Almost immediately after passing the large welcome sign, we were engulfed in a thick, misty fog. I was dropped off in front of the local hospital, and didn't even get a goodbye. I sighed as I spun around in the spot, planning my next course of action.

My gut for some reason told me to head north, so that's what I did. My loaded gun in hand, I walked through the abandoned landscape, hoping for some sort of life form to ask about the missing girl. Just my luck searching for someone in a basically dead town. After that thought, my radio began buzzing. I picked it up, wondering if Hunnigan retrieved any new information. But, there was no voice. Just a whiny hiss of static. I shoved it back into my vest pocket, almost a little creeped out at the noise, which seemed increase in volume as I moved forward.

I switched off my radio, as I saw a human-like figure standing in the fog. Finally! "Excuse me, sir!" I called out, running towards him, lowering my gun. As I got closer, and he came into clearer view, I smelled something awful. Almost worse then those rotting zombies. It was more... Dead then zombies. I came to a very slow walk, as I began to suspect something. The figure jerked around, and started stumbling towards me. ... That was no human. That was not a fucking human. The source of the smell was definitely coming from this slimy... thing. It lacked a face, a neck, but it had a head that was attatched to it's armless torso. Almost as if it were wrapped in a strait-jacket. It didn't seem to be wearing any pants, either, as the bottom half of it was more fleshy looking then the top.

A hole in it's chest opened up, spurting a dark, sickly coloured liquid directly at me. I avoided it, knowing it had to be bad news. I raised my gun, shooting it multiple times before it fell to the ground. ... That was not a B.O.W., that's for sure. A different kind of monster? At least I knew I now wasn't alone, and should really keep on my toes. I reloaded my gun, before continuing through, kicking down a door or two to see if anyone hid inside. Only a few more of the creatures were lurking around, but they were really easy to outrun.

The sky began to grow dark, and me a little sleepy with it. I turned the corner and opened the door to a small building. This would have to do as my bed for tonight. It was a small one-room building, with hardly anything inside but a small lamp and a dusty old bed. I took out my trusty lighter, lighting the lamp, which illuminated the uninteresting room. I took off my jacket before curling up onto the bed. With only my light jacket as a blanket, and the small warmth coming from the lamp, I knew tonght was going to be a long night...

I woke up once to the sound of my radio acting up again. I didn't really like the feeling of hearing that in a haunted town trapped in a little room. I sighed, sitting up with my jacket slung around my shoulders, and tried to get Hunnigan's frequency. As I reached her, I heard her call "Leon, is that you?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, smiling warmly at the radio. "Did you find anything else on Alessa? Maybe a more specific whereabout?" Hunnigan started with an 'Actually, yes' before the radio went staticy again.

I cursed loudly, hitting the thing, trying to get it to work again, trying to reach Hunnigan. But, it was no use. I growled in frustration, as I chucked it to the other side of the bed, and poutily curled back up on my bed, sighing out loudly. I had to sleep, I told myself, knowing that tomorrow, and however much longer I'd have to stay here would be extremely tiresome.

The next time I woke up was to the sound of metal scraping against cement. I immediately got up, and gathered my supplies, slowly peering out the door. ... I didn't see anything. I felt my breath grow shaky, as I left the building, my temporary sanctuary. The noise seemed to stop for a bit. So did my heart. I had my gun ready to shoot anything in sight, as I turned my head to the side. ... There it was. A tall, tall figure, at least seven feet high. It, like the monster before, seemed to be human, except for the odd shape of his head, and some deformed thing going on with his arm. I sucked in my breath, ready to kill as it began to almost limp his way forward. Why was it so slow...?

As it came into proper view, I could see him. A large, pale man, with a perfectly muscular body, covered in scars and cuts. His legs were covered in a grimy apron, that looked tattered, and about ready to fall right off his large hips. Blood and dirt decorated the rest of his body. But his face... It wasn't visible. In it's place was a large, pyramid shaped helmet that made him look just as menacing. His 'deformed arm' wasn't a deformed arm at all, but a huge sword/cleaver like weapon. It had to be the size of me, or bigger. I backed up slowly, my legs shaking slightly as he limped his way towards me. I shot at him twice, and he wasn't affected at all. My breath hitched, as I emptied a whole magazine on him. He didn't flinch.

I tried to reach for my next clip, but it was too late. I was out, and the monster had his cold fingers around my neck, and raised me off the ground. I squirmed, trying to pry loose, gasping for breath as he tightened his menacing grip. I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead... The words went through my head at a quickening pace. My vision blurred, and the last thing I saw was the dreadful thing's 'head'.

When I awoke, I felt many cuts and bruises along my body that hadn't been there before. My hands were tied above me with shackles and chains hanging from the ceiling. Since the feeling was basically lost in them, I assumed I had been hanging there for quite some time. My clothes were tattered, and my body felt cold. I took in my surroundings. ... No wonder. It looked like some sort of dungeon, with weathered stone walls, and mold growing throughout. Great, now what? I had been in tight situations like this before, but there wasn't much around to help me out. I started struggling, trying to break free, until I heard my radio. In a bundle in the corner of the room was my supplies, my radio resting on top.

The annoying static whine haunted me, and was growing louder. I wanted even more to get out of this dreadful place. I heard a door slam loudly from somewhere in the distance, and footsteps. Not only footsteps, but heavy metal scraping against cement... The sounds ringing through the prison I was tied up in were enough to drive me insane. My feet hardly dangled off the floor, so just struggling to get free was making me very, very tired. The sound of the prison cell door opened. I tried to turn my head, and in the corner of my eye, I saw that monster again, weapon in hand. My heart raced, as I was almost sure this was the end of me.

The monster stabbed it's weapon into the ground, so close to me my right arm almost felt it. I sucked in, trying to remain calm, but in truth, I was about ready to cry or piss my pants. This time he was wearing gigantic three-fingered gloves, which he caressed my side with. My heart beat faster. He clutched onto my pants, ripping the fabric off my body with one strong yank. He was behind me, so I couldn't get a very good look at what exactly he was doing. All I really knew is that I was hanging from the ceiling , half-naked, with this monstorous _thing_ behind.

The pyramid headed offender reached around me, and took my cock in hand. That's it, he was going too far now. "Get off of me!" I yelled sternly, kicking him. No response, except for his hand slowly and painfully moving up and down on my manhood. My face flushed red, as I tried to get free of his grasp, tried to deny how good it was starting to feel. "Away..." I ordered weakly, my head drooping in defeat. The monster grunted, and began to move his hand faster. It almost felt as if the skin was peeling off, as I felt blood draw from the wounds this deadly hand-job was creating.

I felt cold flesh force it's self into my ass, causing me to scream out in pain. Fuck, did it hurt. Was the monster raping me, was that his goal? He continued to stroke me, as he pounded his dick into me, making blood drip down my legs. I curled my toes, trying to ignore all the pain I was feeling, and focus on the small bit of pleasure that was there. I couldn't believe it, I was almost enjoying this. How much more twisted could I get? I tried to grind my hips into the monster's on time with his thrust's, looking desperately for release.

He removed his gloved hand from my cock, and gripped my hips tightly, slamming me into him. I moaned loudly each time he pulled in and out, and began to feel my climax near. I grabbed onto the monster's arms that held me tightly, digging my nails into him, wondering if he was bleeding, too. I felt my rapist finish off inside me, making him pull out with a grunt. I breathed heavily, my body falling limp as I too came all over the place. A mix of blood and semen trickled down my legs, and the pain was starting to become evident.

The beast removed his weapon from the ground, and I began to feel terror again. Oh, please God, now what, now what? I asked myself, as I began hyper-ventalating and squirming again. With one graceful movement, the cleaver was through my stomach, and I could feel it inside me. A pool of blood escaped my lips, and I couldn't hold back my tears. The monster pulled his weapon from me, and swiftly decapitated my legs from my body. The pain was so intense, but I couldn't cry out, and call for help. The tears fell, but not a sound from me came out. I looked down at the blood smeared floor. There lied my once attatched limbs. Looking at them made me vomit again.

My vision grew blurry, as blood poured from the gaping hole in my stomach. I thought for a moment I could feel an organ pushing out from the wound. I spat out another mouthful of blood weakly, faintly hearing the static of my radio disappear, and Hunnigan's caring voice asking for me. Oh, how I wished I could have answered. Before my eyes shut fully, and my life ended I heard the horrible sound of metal dragging along the cold, cement ground.


End file.
